Pleasant Surprise
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Randy Orton hasn't seen his wife Olivia in nearly a month. With the help of some friends, she arranges a Pleasant Surprise. A one shot for RKOsgirl92.


Olivia sat on the plane in quiet anticipation. It had been nearly a month since she had seen her husband Randy. That was all about to change. After much urging from her friends Lori Cena and Daphne Mizanin, she bought a ticket and boarded the plane. She smiled to herself at the thought. Okay, so maybe Lori had bought the ticket and Daphne had packed her suitcase and drove her to the airport. But those were just minor details.

The plane touched down in Phoenix and she sighed. This was it. She got her bags from baggage claim and hailed a cab to the Hyatt. She smiled when she saw one of her accomplices in the lobby and gave him a hug.

"Olivia, how was your flight?" John said as he gave her a hug.

"Great. Does he know that I'm here?"

"Not a clue. I had Mike and Alex keep him late at the arena. Alex faked a relationship problem with Eve and those two were riding with him. Here is the key to his room. Just remember to put the DO NOT DISTURB sign up. We don't need anyone walking in on you. I have arranged to stay with Mike for the night. Have fun girl." She thanked John and headed up in the elevator to Randy's room while John placed a call to Mike telling him that the eagle had landed so to speak. Mike said that he understood and that he would take them all out to dinner to give Olivia time to set up her surprise.

Randy sat in the locker room listening to an irate Alex go on and on about how he had seen Eve talking to Evan after the show. He and Eve hadn't declared they were in an exclusive relationship as far as he knew and he was kind of amused that the young man was so upset. He looked at his watch and sighed. He was supposed to call Olivia more than an hour ago. He would call her when he got back to the hotel and explain how Alex had a meltdown. She would understand. He thought about his new bride and smiled. It had been nearly a month since he had seen her and he was looking forward to the end of the week when he would be back home in her arms. The door to the locker room opened up and Mike walked back in. He hadn't even realized that he had left.

"Guys, its getting late. Maybe we should swing by and get something to eat and head back to the hotel."

"That's a good idea. Maybe you will feel better once you've had a good night's sleep." Randy suggested. He quickly grabbed his bags and headed out of the room. Mike and Alex hung back for a second. Mike looked over at Alex for a second and pulled a 50 out of his pocket.

"You did a great job. Tell Eve and Evan I said thanks again." Mike said. Alex just smiled and nodded.

Two hours later, Randy walked into the lobby of the hotel and wearily boarded the elevator. It had been a long night and all he wanted to do now was go upstairs, take a shower and call his wife. He needed to hear her voice. He got off the elevator when he reached his floor and reached in his pocket for his key card.

Olivia stood there in the bedroom and sighed to herself. She smiled when she heard her husband fishing around for the key card to the room. He was going to be so surprised. He wasn't going to know what hit him. She waited until she heard him walk into the room and his gym bag hit the floor. She heard him sigh deeply and he rounded the corner rubbing his hands over his face. He looked up and caught sight of her standing there in her blue lace baby doll nightie and smiled.

"Olivia…." He said as he walked across the room and wrapped her small frame in his strong arms. He held her to him as if she was going to disappear. She pulled back to look at him and smiled, moving in and kissing him with slow, sensual precision. Her kiss had always intoxicated him and the questions of when she had gotten there suddenly flew out of his head. All that mattered was that she was there with him now and that he didn't have to wait until the end of the week to have his way with her.

Their clothes ended up in a pile in on the floor without their lips ever parting. At least Randy didn't remember not kissing her all night. Suddenly, they were both consumed by the combustible passion that had always existed between them.

He'd spent the last few hours caressing every inch of her flesh, bringing her to the brink several times. Then, when she was swearing that she couldn't stand the teasing anymore, he'd slipped himself inside of her. He'd expected her reaction but he was taken a little by surprise by the affect it had on him. It shouldn't have surprised him. He'd always been breathless when they'd made love. But this time was different. This time was more amazing. Something felt different about it. He felt her nails rake across his back and he buried himself even deeper. Once they were full exhausted, they lay there wrapped in each other's arms revealing in the bliss. He kissed her on the forehead and she smiled into the crook of his neck.

"This was the best surprise in the world." He said. She shifted a little so that she could look at his face and smiled. The surprise wasn't over yet. There was something she had been dying to tell him for the last few weeks. Something she needed to tell him face to face. "I am so glad you flew all this way to be with me." He kissed her and she smiled up at him.

"I missed you so much but that is not the only reason I came to visit you. I went to the doctor a few weeks ago. I wasn't feeling well." He looked at her seriously. "There's no need to worry. There is nothing seriously wrong, we're just going to have a baby." He sighed with relief before her words fully sunk in. He was about to be a father. Again. He pulled back to look at her and smiled. He placed his hand on her stomach lovingly and his smile grew wider.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back.


End file.
